brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
F1 car
The F1 car is a melee legendary brawler which is a vehicle who moves very fast. Its dosent have a attack so it uses fast speed and movement to deal contact damage to brawlers, also knocking them away by 1 tiles. Its super is very strong as it is the car on steroids which deals "double damage"! Attack: Runover This car drives at its top speed and deals damage to enemy brawlers by running over them and knocking them away by 1 tiles (but desent stun enemies! so is its super). It dosent have an ammo and this brawler behaves a bit like mortise by dealing damage by making contact with them. Upon making contact with *Base damage: 200 *Range: melee *Pierce: Unlimited; like Mortis/El Primo; Splash; Area *Attack cooldown (when running over the a brawler, how long it is before it deals another damage to the SAME brawler that it ran over just now): 1 seconds *Only deals damage when making contact with them. *Will not deal damage to enemies when the car is not moving, only a moving car will deal damage. But anyways there are no limit how long the car can move lol since fights only lasts for minutes. Health Base Health: 900 Body Property: *This brawler is not made out of cells so its immune to bleeding. Super: VROOOM VROOM!!! When the super is activated, the car will be in the super mode for 5 seconds, during its super mode, it will move faster, can break grasses and walls, deals "double damage", and knock enemies away twice as far. It also releases the carbon monoxide smoke trail that lasts for 5.5 seconds. Enemies caught by the smoke will take 20 damage and have their screen darken for 5 seconds. Note: It just need to press the super button to activate the rage; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. *The smoke will deals 20 damage per second for 5 seconds (Full 100 damage if they stay inside the smoke for the while duration.. *The smoke will darkens the opponents screen for 5 seconds when they touch the smoke, as long as they touch at least once, touching the smoke multiple times means the dark screen duration will reapply. *During its super mode, it's invulnerable to melee attacks meaning that mortis dash attack and giant stomp cannot deal damage to it. Skins Trivia *When its not moving, its animation will be engine turned on car. *The car has no driver, its programmed exactly like how they programmed the mars rover. (Self driving F1 cars) *If there are two F1 cars crashing into each other, both cars will take the runover damage but they bounces also. **Same when hitting into the Giant but except not taking damage from him (unless his foot steps on you in the terrible timing). *This brawler is rated as outstanding in smash and grab, good in bounty, excellent in showdown, and great in heist. *This brawler is based on mortis the undertaker in the sense that they have to make contact to deal damage. *The theme dong of the F1 car along with Mortis is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRruPy00Ofk, this is because of their fast speeds and high mobility. *What i mean "double damage" is that the super double damage compared to the main attack damage is at the same level, since the super damage increase is based on the main attack damage doubled at the same level, so when the both attack and super is at maxed level then its still double damage yes. **Because of this its not technically double damage since its doubled when its on the same level which makes sense. Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Main attack with effects Category:Sports Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Type E